Rewind
by Sellybelly411
Summary: It's a reversal of roles! What if it was Mack that was from Wet Side Story instead of Lela? How will this affect the movie? The whole story is in Lela's POV.
1. That Sinking Feeling

That Sinking Feeling

The sunlight reflected off my surfboard one Saturday afternoon. I was excited, I was ready to surf. But then again, there was talk about a storm. And _that_ worried me, but now? I didn't care. Nobody had _confirmed_ the storm exactly, so I would just have to take my chances.

I heard an engine revving and stepped to the side when I saw a motorcycle kicking up beach sand. Not to my surprise it was my brother, Butchy controlling it. He chained it to a pole and walked over to me.

"Hey, Butch!" I greeted with a smile, "What are you doin' here?"

"Came to watch you's surf. Why else?"

I shrugged, "You just never come near the water, that's all."

"Hey, I can come when's I feels like it." He bit his lip as he looked out to the water, "Just...at a respectable distance."

I laughed, "Alright. Watch what I'm gonna do, then."

She dove into the water with her board, the water soaking her hair within a mere second. Her brother whooped as he watched his sister shred it up.

But no sooner had she gotten on her board had she fallen off. The storm crashing, she sank downward and hit her head, completely unaware to what was about to come.

 **A/N: Sorry that it's so short! I had trouble writing this chapter TBH, so let's just call this an "Introduction Chapter." Hope you enjoy it!**


	2. Transported

Transported

There wasn't a word I could think of to describe a situation like this. One minute you were at home, the next you were trapped in your older brother's favorite movie.

I'm not kidding about any of this. I had been somehow taken from the _real_ world, my home in Florida, to a different dimension where everyone just sings. Like, all the time. For no absolute reason at all.

The worst part? I was all alone.

I pulled my soaking wet hair into a ponytail and peeked over a large rock. I stifled a laugh as I watched all these surfers participating in some weird limbo, each introducing themselves.

Not sure what to do, I tiptoed slowly to the left to get a better look. A brunette bounced out from under the limbo staff, and flipped her light brown pigtails, _"I'm Mack!"_ She sang.

My heart melted on the spot. I don't know how, but this girl seemed to act different from her cheesy fictional friends.

Once the song ended, I followed them quietly into a restaurant. I looked around for the girl, and saw her sitting all by herself at a table. Taking pity on her I suppose, I slid in opposite her. She looked up at me, her brown eyes twinkling in interest as she took in my whole outfit. I realized it must've looked strange compared to all these other outfits.

"I'm Lela." I greeted, holding out my hand for a shake. But all she did was stare at me. I couldn't tell if she was confused or interested, or just both.

"I'm Mack." The brunette responded slowly, enunciating every syllable.

"What're you doing here all alone?"

"Oh, um...the surfers, they, uh... they don't really understand me." She confessed, tilting her head, still studying me, "I haven't seen you before."

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm new."

Mack smiled at me, twirling one of her pigtails. She seemed at a loss for words. I heard a chuckle, and we both looked up to see two surfers I had seen on the beach standing before us.

"Woah-ho, Wahini!" A blonde surfer said, "Mack, you found a friend, I see?" He chuckled.

Mack looked down at her lap in shame. The other surfer, a girl, smiled at the boy beside her.

"Yeah, Mack. Glad you finally found someone who'll put up with you." She shook her hips in a somehow threatening manner.

I glared at the two of them, _"Excuse_ me?"

"Lela…" Mack whispered.

I jerked upward and out of my chair, "Who are you to talk to my friend like that?"

Mack tugged on the edge of my shirt, "Lela…"

I ignored her and stared at the two idiotic morons in front of me, "Get the heck out of here, you two. You have no right to be talking to her like this."

The girl humphed and walked away with her dumb friend. Angrily, I sank back down into my chair and stared into Mack's confused brown orbs.

"What?"

She just smiled at me, reached across the table, and pulled me into a hug. All signs of her shyness gone.

"So." She smiled, "Lela, I actually have to go up to stage now. But how about after that, I treat you to a sundae?"

I chuckled, "Sounds awesome."

Mack looked at me strangely, "Awe...awesome?"

I bit my tongue, "Y-you know, great, fantastic."

She smiled back, then walked up to the stage holding a microphone. About half of the surfers booed her as soon as she put one toe on the stage.

She gestured to the girls behind her and started singing. I immediately noticed how confident she became as she belted out the lyrics.

And the audience seemed to notice that as well.

I whooped and clapped, prompting everyone to give her the standing ovation she deserved. Seriously, I had never heard a voice like hers before.

When Mack's song finished, she thanked the crowd and grabbed my hand, dragging me outside to the beach.

"I thought you were buying me a sundae?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Yeah, well, I changed my mind." The light-haired brunette said, walking me to shore and sitting down.

"So." I said.

"So."

"What's the idea with all these morons? They treat you like crap for no reason at all."

Mack smiled up at me, "Not for no reason, really. Nobody here really understands me since I am so different from them."

"What could be so bad for these idiots to treat you like that?"

"I'm a lesbian." She confessed, wincing, "I shouldn't have said that."

"No, no. It's alright." I reassured, "I get it. I'm a lesbian too, but my brother still doesn't understand it. It's like, he thinks it's some sort of choice that I'm like this."

Mack nodded in agreement but didn't say much else. Instead, she looked up at the cloudy sky, a smile on her face.

"What?" I asked, chuckling.

"I'm trying to figure out what you are."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Whether you're a surfer or a biker."

"I'm not one or the other."

Mack raised an eyebrow.

"Because I'm both."

"Both?"

"Yeah. I love to surf, believe me. But I also like riding a bike. That's what you get I suppose, having a brother who's obsessed with motorcycles." I explained, smiling at the girl beside me.

"That sounds amazing. But around here, you have to be one or the other. It's kind of stupid, really. I hate that I have to be seen some way. I hate that I have to be expected to let boys decide what I can and can't do. That's why I try to be in charge of my own life."

I raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Really?"

"Yeah. But sometimes it's hard to do that, especially here. It's like my life was written out for me or something."

I didn't say a word.

Mack suddenly got up and plucked a nearby flower. She handed it to me, making me blush.

"Wow, thank you." I sniffed the flower and smiled. Beach Rose.

"Your welcome." She looked up at the sky and gasped, "Jeepers! It's getting late, I should probably head home."

I nodded, "Of course."

Mack began to walk away, but then changed course and walked over to me.

"Hey." She twirled her pigtails, "You don't have anywhere to stay, do you?"

I shook my head, "No, not really. Why?"

"You could always...sleep at my house, if you want."

I blushed scarlet red.

"Not in a weird way or anything. I just don't want you to be stranded here all by yourself. It doesn't seem all that comfortable." Mack ducked her head, "Only if you want to, of course."

I nodded gratefully and followed her to her house, which didn't take that long given that the scene changed so quickly. Our outfits had changed as well, both of us wearing pajamas.

She wore a loose, ruffled green nightgown while I wore a pink straight one. I took a look around her room. It was painted a light blue, and framed pictures of the ocean hung here and there. Her long, four poster bed lay against the wall, next to a surfboard. The one I had been surfing on just earlier.

"You ride?" I asked, stroking the board.

Mack ducked her head, "I wish. Right now, it's just for decoration."

"Yeah, your whole room is ocean themed, isn't it?"

She nodded, taking a seat on a stool near a vanity mirror.

"I like it." I admired, speaking the truth, "Your room beats mine by a mile."

"What does yours look like?"

"Let's see...the walls are all white, with a hot pink racing stripe going around. There's a couple of motorcycle figurines on my dresser...and my surfboard, as well."

Mack raised an eyebrow, "Do _you_ surf?"

I nodded, and she squealed in excitement, making me laugh.

"Jiminy Jeeps that sounds amazing!" She ran over to me and wrapped me in a tight hug, "I only wish _I_ could surf. Last time I tried to buy a bored, I nearly got kicked out of the shop."

"But you have _that_ surfboard?"

She nodded, "Yeah. I had to convince him that it was only for decoration. Which I guess it is, huh?"

"It doesn't have to be."

"I know it doesn't. I don't _want_ it to be. It's just, whenever I ask someone to teach me, they always reject me. _Chicks can't surf!_ They'd say." Mack scoffed, "Idiots."

 _Wow._

This girl really _wasn't_ like the others here. She didn't give one crap of what people saw her as. I admired that.

The sad thing was that no matter how hard Mack tried to put herself out there she always got pushed away.

Mack was right, they were idiots.

"Well...y'know, _I_ could always teach you."

The brunette smiled ear to ear, "Really?"

I nodded. She reached her arms out to wrap me in another hug. But instead, she tackled me onto her bed. Laughing her cute little head off, she rolled off to the side, her giggles only silenced when she fell asleep.

Right. Next. To. Me.


	3. Her

Her

I thought I was still dreaming when I noticed the '60s decor. My body felt warm and toasty, and I looked downward to see Mack had her arms around my waist and had pulled into a snuggle. Her head was nuzzled into my shoulder.

This was no dream.

Absentmindedly I suppose, I snuggled her right back, leaning my head against her own. Then, out of the blue, I kissed her on the forehead.

 _What?_

A smile spread across her face. I had really expected her to wake up. But instead, she did this-

"Oh, Lela…" She mumbled in her sleep.

 _Is she dreaming about me?_

I blushed scarlet red.

"Lela…" She mumbled again, a bit louder this time.

I attempted to pull out of her grasp, but she was holding on to me very tight. Mack suddenly giggled, and at that very moment, I knew she had been faking. Did that mean she had been awake when I…?

Mack slipped out of bed and winked at me.

She had.

"Hey." I said, "Have anything I could wear? You're about my size."

She disappeared into her closet behind a rack of clothes. A couple seconds later, she came out wearing a loose-fitting light orange dress and a pair of flip-flops.

"Like it?"

"Yeah. Suits you."

 _How did she change her clothes so fast?_

Magic of the movies, I suppose.

Mack handed me an outfit for me to try on, "Here."

"Huh?"

"You said you needed to borrow some clothes, right? Try this on. It's the closest thing I have to your style."

I took the outfit and went into the closet, put them on quickly, then went over to Mack's mirror to see how I looked for myself. I wore a pink button-down shirt, ebony pants, and a pair of light pink flats. To top it all off, a black pleather jacket.

Mack frowned, "You don't like it, do you? I'm sorry, but it's the only thing close…"

"No, no, no!" I reassured, "I love it. It's perfect."

The light-haired brunette smiled ear to ear, "Well in that case, you look fantastic!" She clapped her hands and grabbed my arm, dragging me out of her house.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"You'll see."

I rolled my eyes and let her drag me along. I had no idea what was going on, but whatever it was, she was thrilled.

When we finally stopped, we were standing at the end of the beach.

There was a picnic blanket laid on the ground, as well as a couple of lit candles. The wicker picnic basket sat center stage on the blanket.

I turned around to face Mack, who looked nervousided (Nervous and excited at the same time).

"You like it?" She asked, sitting down, "I set it up for us."

"Mack, what is this?"

"Well… I was too nervous to ask you out myself, so I decided to just go with the flow. You like it?"

I bent down and sat on the smooth blanket. She was eyeing me, awaiting an answer.

"Yeah. Yeah, I _love_ it, actually."

"Cool! Here, have a cookie." She reached in the basket and handed be a sugar cookie.

I took one bite of it and fell in love.

 _Delicious._

"Did you make these?" I inquired.

Mack laughed, "Oh, no. I can't cook for my life. They're store bought."

"Well," I took another bite of it, "It's still delicious."

We sat there, enjoying each other's company. The food was gone within fifteen minutes, but we didn't get up.

"So…" Mack said, sounding confident, "Lae."

I smiled at the nickname.

"Would you possibly like to be my girlfriend?"

" _Girlfriend?"_

She smiled at me, all signs of her nervousness and shyness gone.

I tapped my chin, "Gladly."

She pecked me on the lips and helped me up. I hadn't seen her this happy since I came here.

It made me forget that she wasn't real.

 _That's right…_

This girl wasn't real. But if she was, she would take the world by storm.


	4. I Know What Girls Like

I Know What Girls Like

I spent the rest of the day with Mack, and I had to confess, it felt like some sort of dream. In fact, every second I was with her was unreal.

Literally.

But now, I didn't care. I just wanted to be with her, for as long as I could.

But the question was, how long would that be?

In the back of my mind I knew I couldn't stay here forever. People I loved dearly were back home, mainly my brother.

"Lela?"

My thoughts fizzled away. I looked up to face my girlfriend, who was looking concerned.

"Hm?"

"Are you alright?"

I nodded in response, but she didn't seem all that convinced. Mack grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowd, both of us expertly avoiding the judgy eyes of the bikers and surfers.

Mack let go of my hand and nudged past everyone, running into her favorite restaurant as happy as a child on Christmas morning.

I followed slowly behind her, frowning when I saw all seats were taken. The brunette seemed to notice this as well and ran over to one of the tables.

"Hey, guys." She greeted.

Two surfers looked up- the ones from yesterday, who had been criticizing Mack for being different.

"Um, hi?" The female one asked, seeming confused.

"You know what would be really cool? If I could have that table."

The blonde wearing fringe stared at the brunette.

"Um, no. But can you leave? We're like, in here."

"Yeah, like I care about that. Now get. Up."

"Or. What?"

Mack reached down and took their plates, walking over and throwing them in the trash. Both surfers gasped in shock.

"Let's get out of here, Giggles." The blonde surfer boy said, grabbing the girl's hand and leading her out the door.

Mack gladly slid into the chair with a sly smile creeping up her face.

"That was—"

"— Sweet." She finished.

I laughed and joined her at the table. I watched Mack munch on her fries as she re-tied her pigtails.

"Ready to go?" I asked after an hour of talking and eating. She nodded, still attempting to fix the ribbon on her right pigtail. It always seemed to slip whenever she got it straight.

"Let me help." I offered, walking behind her. She handed me the ribbon and I took out the other, confusing her.

"No, Lela. You don't have to-"

"We're just going to try it."

I brushed her hair out with my fingers (it was surprisingly tangled) and held the ribbons in my mouth. I gathered most of her hair and tied it up with the ribbon, then wrapped another section around the top to create a wraparound ponytail. Not a stray hair out of place.

"Finished."

"How do I look?"

"Great. I wish there was a mirror in he-"

But Mack was already running to the beach. She wasn't one for hair, apparently. Seems the brunette was just happy to have it out of her face.

The girl did rock those pigtails though. I followed her to shore, laughing as I watched her run into the water.

Mack looked amazing in that bikini.

 _Wait, what?_

That didn't make any sense. Last I checked we were both wearing dresses. I felt a warm breeze on my torso and looked down to see I was wearing a plaid bikini with ruffles.

"Come on!" Mack squealed from the ocean, tripping over something as she came to get me.

"Oh my Goodness, are you _okay?"_

She jumped back onto her feet, her brown and totally dry hair swinging behind her head, "Fine!"

Mack hadn't spit out any water either.

"You sure?" I asked, walking closer.

"Well, you know what? I actually think I might've hurt something." The brunette moaned, and I bent down to look at her. But then she grabbed my arm and pulled me into the ocean, splashing water on me.

The water never got me wet.

"You, evil, _evil_ girl." I hissed, splashing back.

The surfers up on shore took notice of us and began excitedly jumping into the water and participating in our water fight. And for a moment, both Mack and I felt a mutual feeling off acceptance. Like we weren't being judged anymore.

But we both knew it wouldn't last. Because as soon as our silliness was done for things would go back to normal here.

Both of us tired from all this, Mack and I walked back up to shore together holding hands.

I hated this movie, but I couldn't help but love her.

And that is what I hated the most.

"What did you say?"

I looked up at Mack to see her face had gone white.

I winced, _did I say that out loud?_

"You said you loved me." She said in pure shock, "Is that true?"

I bit my lip, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that out loud. I knew it would freak you out to know- _mph!"_ I didn't get to finish that sentence, as she was kissing me now.

The girl was the first to part. She was staring at me with those beautiful brown doe eyes of hers. I bit my lip harder. The brunette pulled me into a tight hug, resting her head on my shoulder. Mack smelled like the ocean and beautiful flowers.

"Its alright." She whispered, tears dripping onto my shoulder.

"Do you love me?"

"I'm not sure." She admitted, "And even if I did know, I'd have trouble saying it. It's hard for me to say things like that."

I nodded in understanding.

"You know what we should do?" Mack asked.

I had a feeling I knew what she was going to say. I braced myself for the musical number. But instead, the scene changed, and Mack was holding her surfboard. And I was holding one as well, a pink one.

"You want to _surf?"_

"Why not?"

I laughed and helped her tie on her leg rope, both of us running out to sea. I helped her along the way, though I realized she didn't really need it. My girlfriend was surfing like a pro.

We ran back to shore, both of us in a fit of giggles.

"Are you sure that was the first time you've ever surfed?"

"Yeah! Why, did I do bad?"

"Are you _kidding_ me? That was sweet! You were a total pro!"

Mack smiled and threw herself on me, knocking me onto the sand. We rolled apart and she crawled above me, kissing me on the lips.

Could things get any better than this?


	5. Meant to Be

Meant to Be

I ran a thumb against Mack's smooth hand as we walked along the beach, our boards in tow. She had her head rested on my shoulder, a giddy smile on her face.

"Where exactly are we?" I asked her, as I didn't recognize this part of the beach. She lifted her head up and frowned, "I don't know."

"Are we lost?"

"Apparently." Mack said, shrugging, "How're we supposed to find our way back?"

"Don't ask me. You were the one who wanted to go surfing." I teased.

"Oh, be quiet."

Squinting my eyes, I leaned forward and noticed a tall lighthouse at the edge of shore, "Come on." I ordered, grabbing her hand and dragging her along.

"Where are we going?"

I pointed to the building ahead, though she still seemed confused. I sighed, "There's probably someone hanging out around there, right? Maybe we could ask them for directions or whatever."

"Okay." The brunette said, following me along the beach. We frowned when we saw nobody was there.

"Okay, so _that_ didn't work." Mack said, "Here's Plan B: we turn around and retrace our steps." She said seriously, "Seems like the more logical answer, right?"

I nodded in agreement, "Mm-hm."

But then I heard a banging inside. Out of impulse I supposed, I reached under the unwelcome mat and pulled out a large silver key with cuts shaped like lightning bolts. I slipped it into the lock and turned it, gripping Mack's hand and dragged her inside.

"What are we doing?" She whispered into my ear. Ignoring her, I tiptoed forward followed by a reluctant Mack.

"Manual? Shouldn't you be off book by now?" A British voice asked ahead. I peeked around a pile of dusty boxes.

"What is _that?"_ The brunette asked, pointing at the large machine in the center of the room.

"Beats me." I answered, shrugging.

She sank down onto one of the boxes and listened to Caomonbert's plan to use his Diabolical Whether Machine to scare off the surfers and bikers, so he could turn Big Momma's into some sort of resort.

"We have to go." I whispered to Mack.

"Yeah, you're right. If they found us they could call the police." The brunette got up and smoothed down the skirt of her dress.

"What? No! Weren't you listening? That machine could destroy your precious beach!" I explained, "Weren't you listening?"

"Sort of."

 _"Sort of?"_

"I don't see why you care more than I do. You aren't even from here." Her eyes widened in shock, "You have to get home _now!"_

"What? No way! Why do I have to leave?"

"You said this machine was dangerous, and I don't want you getting hurt. You have to leave back to your own world." Mack grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door, "You need to get out of here. I don't want you dying on me."

"Wha— No. I'm not going to die, and I'm not leaving you either! C'mon, let's find our way back. We need to warn the others." I grabbed her hand and dragged a reluctant Mack behind me.

"Golly! Not this again."

"Oh, be quiet." I teased.

Reaching the entrance of Big Momma's Mack tugged on my hand, twirling me around and pulling me close. She leaned in close and kissed me gently on my lips. Smiling, I kissed back. Pulling away, we entered the room only to be booed by the surfers and bikers. The teens began to get out of their seats.

"Everyone sit back down!" Mack shouted, startling the crowd. But they did so.

"What'ya freaks want?" A latina biker shouted from the audience. Mack shot a glare in her direction, shutting her straight up.

"Will you clydes shut your traps for five seconds?" Mack huffed, "We have a announcement. You know that idiot in the tower? Well, he's planning to destroy your precious beach."

"Jiminy Jeeps!" A biker girl said from the crowd, "We're a lost cause. We gots to flake, you's guy's."

I shook my head, "No, no. We need to go destroy that thing before y'all all die." I explained.

"What'ya want us to do? And why should we follow a couple'a cats like you?" The latino biker squeaked, sounding afraid, "Surfers, no less."

"Because _this_ cat will take away your hairspray if you don't." Mack threatened, earning a fearful gasp from the biker girl.

"Calm down, Mack." I said, rubbing the brunette's back. She exhaled slowly, smiling at me. I smiled straight back at her.

"So? What do you guys say?" I asked, placing an arm around my girlfriend's shoulder, "Think you could help us out?"

The surfers and bikers exchanged looks, then nodded together. I jumped up and down, clapping me hands. Everyone still sitting in their seats, Mack motioned for them to get up and follow us.

They got up and followed us out, all of us sprinting toward the tower. The key still stuck in the lock, we burst through the door and ran upstairs.

Grabbing Mack's hand, I pulled her back away from the crowd and we both watched the teenagers whack at the machine. Which unfortunately didn't seem to be all that effective. I looked at Mack, who was leaning against the metal fence and staring up at the crowd, seeming worried.

I let go of her hand and pulled her close. Sighing, she leaned her head onto my shoulder, looking into my blue eyes she lifted her head up and kissed me on the cheek.

"We should be helping." Mack said, frowning.

I shook my head, "Don't worry. Everything is going to be alright, you don't need to worry about them."

"But…" She began.

"No." I kissed the top of her head, "We're going to be fine. Everything is going to be fine."

And sure enough, it was. About five minutes later the machine began to shake and whirr, steam erupting from the machine and spreading throughout the room. Panicking, I picked my girlfriend up and ran out of the lighthouse with her in my arms.

And about three seconds later, the scene changed, and we were wearing our swimsuits again.

I pulled Mack into a close hug (which seemed to startle her) then placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you." I whispered, hugging her again.

She bit her lip, "I...I love you too."

I backed away, "I have to leave."

"Wha...what are you talking about?"

"I have to go home." I admitted, "I can't leave my brother."

Mack nodded in understanding, gulping down tears, "I get it."

I kissed her again, "I'm sorry."

"No need." She smiled, "Why don't I come with you? To your world, I mean?"

Frowning, I pondered this. Would it be a good idea for her to stay? If she left, then what would happen to her? It was too risky, but I also loved her too much. If something happened to her I could always find a way to send her back.

 _What am I going to do?_


	6. Forever

Forever

 _What am I going to do?_

"Would that really be the best idea? I mean, I'm from the future. My world is so different in comparison to this one. You belong here, you belong in a world that you are used to. If I brought you into my world anything could happen to you. Good or bad. It's just way too risky. I mean, do you really want to leave this place? You have so much good for you right here. This place always makes you happy."

"Wait." Mack said, "You think I'm _happy_ here?"

"Well, of course."

"I hate this place." The brunette spat, "I _hate_ it. All the surfers and bikers treat me like some useless piece of trash just because I'm different. I have no friends and no respect. Every day I am here I feel like my life is beginning over and over and _over_ again."

"Mack…"

"The only reason I smile is because of you. I literally have _nothing_ to lose." She grabbed both my hands, "So _please_ let me come with you. I could get away from this place and finally feel happy."

I paused, "Alright."

She squealed in glee and kissed me on the mouth.

I pulled away, "Then let's go." I grabbed my board (which was resting just outside Big Momma's) and then Mack's hand, both of us paddling out to sea.

We resurfaced seconds later, and I beamed when I realized we were home. Finally, home.

I looked at Mack, who's hair was sopping wet. But she didn't seem to mind at all. Instead, she was looking around her surroundings and smiling as bright as the sun. I kissed her cheek and swam to shore, holding her hand.

I saw my brother a few feet away, and ran over to him, Mack by my side. I wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Who's this?" He asked, pushing me off and staring at the beautiful brunette standing beside me.

"This—" I grabbed her arm and smiled at my brother, "Is Mack. Mack, this is my brother Butchy."

He shook her hand, "And how come I haven't seen her before? I didn't see you in the water when my sister was surfing."

"That's because we just met." I explained, "Out at sea. I saved her life, of sorts."

He nodded.

"Hey, Butch? Would it be okay if Mack moved in with us? She sort of doesn't have a place to stay,"

He met Mack's eyes, "No family? Really?"

She shook her head.

"Oh, well I 'spose that'll be okay. We could let'r sleep on the couch, though that wouldn't be very comfortable."

"She can sleep with me. In my bedroom."

"Oh."

"Golly, I can't wait to see it." Mack said, smiling.

Butchy gave me a strange look.

"She's not from around here." I explained.

He nodded in understanding. I placed a hand around Mack's waist and the three of us walked away together, a new life of happiness already dawning upon us.

The End


End file.
